Current devices and methods for testing the comfort of a seat cushion or other support structure generally require costly prototypes of each desired contour and firmness. Furthermore, these devices may also be ill-equipped to provide accurate pressure and deflection data. As such, a cushion module is provided herein having a support surface of variable contour and firmness. Moreover, the cushion module is operable to provide data that is useful for assessing the comfortability of the support surface being tested.